L'Aurore
by MelleMZ
Summary: 1476, une jeune fille reçoit la visite d'un jeune homme dans la douceur de la nuit florentine.


**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis une fan de la saga Assassin's creed, en vérité j'ai joué à tous les opus sortis, j'ai bien aimé lire les livres aussi (oui il existe des livres, d'ailleurs je les recommande si vous voulez vous plonger un peu plus dans l'univers). J'aime bien le personnage de Federico, dommage que le connaît que très peu. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de fiction sur lui donc j'ai décidé de publier une fiction que j'ai écris un jour pendant mes cours (Je vous jure qu'il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire !). Et j'ai eu envie de vous la montrer. Je ne suis pas experte en orthographe, ni en conjugaison, et encore moins en écriture. Donc s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent ! Merci et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et me dire ce que vous en penser !**

 **Ps : L'univers et la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **MelleMalfoyZabini**

 **L'Aurore**

Un bruit, un petit bruit, un caillou qui frappe contre ma vitre. Il est tard, qui est-ce ? Qui peut bien me réveiller à cette heure ? Je me lève, la tête encore endormie. Au travers des lames de mon volet, j'aperçois une silhouette. La lune étant pleine et claire, je distingue un homme encapuchonné regardant dans ma direction. C'est lui, l'homme aux yeux malicieux et au sourire charmeur. Son visage tendu vers moi, j'ouvre mon volet, me dévoilant à lui et à la lune. Son sourire s'étire, ses lèvres se retroussent pour former un séduisant rictus. Ma contemplation est de courte durée, il se met à bondir contre le mur, agile et félin. En rien de temps, il apparaît à mon niveau.

« Buonasera signorina » Un sourire naît sur mon visage.

« Signore, il est bien tard pour une visite surtout auprès d'une jeune fille »

« Ce n'est pas une visite mais une invitation à la promenade » Il me tend alors sa main.

« D'abord nos excursions se font avant le coucher, pourquoi si tard ? »

« J'ai été retenu par le travail avec mon père, et puis les premières lueurs du jour sont vraiment extraordinaires »

« Bene, j'accepte. Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus adaptée » Je tente de cacher mes jambes dénudées par ma robe de nuit en soie. Il acquiesce en bondissant sur le toit opposé avec une facilité déconcertante, ne se privant pas pour me détailler entièrement. Je me détourne de lui pour me diriger vers le paravent et les commodes contenant mes vêtements.

J'enfile très rapidement ma tenue idéale pour nos sorties nocturnes. Un pantalon en fin cuir noir à lasser devant, une chemise noire rentrée dans le pantalon, une cape bleue très foncée et mes bottes souples en cuir. Une tenue d'homme en apparence, très discrète et assez intimidante. J'attache mes longs cheveux roux en chignon décoiffé et me munis de mon ange-gardien, une fine lame, un poignard très élaboré. Mon visiteur saute du toit et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je jette un coup d'œil à la tâche qui m'attend. Les prises naturelles le long du mur du palazzo me sont maintenant habituelles. Arrivée en bas, je sens son corps contre le mien, son souffle s'écrasant sur ma nuque. Avec beaucoup de courage je me tourne vers lui.

« On y va ? J'ai pas envie de me faire surprendre » Il saisit ma main et nous nous mettons à courir à travers les rues de la magnifique ville de Florence.

« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, 17 ans dans 5 jours. Il va falloir te faire un cadeau. Ton père va organiser une réception ? »

« Tu as intérêts à m'offrir quelque chose de beau » Mon ton employé lui provoque un rire enchanteur. « Si, mon père va organiser une fête mais pas pour mon anniversaire en réalité, c'est pour choisir mon futur époux » Sa tête se baissa à l'énonciation du terme 'époux'. Cela ne m'enchantait pas mais je n'avais aucune influence sur les choix de mon père.

« C'est vraiment dommage, je veux dire, tant mieux si il te trouve un bon parti. Mais bientôt tu appartiendras à quelqu'un, à un autre… »

« J'espère surtout qu'il me respectera, enfin qu'il… Mon corps lui appartiendra mais pas mon esprit et ma pensée. Et je sais que tu y auras toujours ta place » Mon sourire se voulait réconfortant ou du moins encourageant. Je me rapproche de lui, de son magnifique visage. Ma main se dépose au creux de sa nuque.

« Federico, moi bello, regarde-moi » Il s'exécuta, son regard brillant. Un ange passe. Prenant tout mon courage en main, je tends mon visage vers le sien. Comme un geste inné, son nez frôle le mien, son souffle sur ma bouche, nos yeux fermés pour savourer le moment. Le simple contact entre nos lèvres fit parcourir des frissons le long de mon corps, mes muscles se relâchant, mes joues chaudes, et sans doute bien roses, mon esprit se brouille. Une vague de fraicheur m'envahit, j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me fixer. Sa main sur ma nuque m'entraine vers lui. Les baisers se font successifs provoquant en moi une sensation de chaleur, de bien-être coupable. Quelque chose d'humide rentre en contact avec ma bouche, sa langue, elle me chatouille. Il complique le baiser, le rendant encore plus ardent. Je ne suis pas en capacité de freiner cette ardeur, mon corps et mon esprit ne répondent plus. Je me laisse alors entrainer dans cette valse déplacée.

Le sourire ne me quitte plus, je ferme la fenêtre et mes volets. Lorsqu'un bruit déclenche ma panique. Quelqu'un est en train de monter les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Je jette ma cape sur le dossier d'une chaise et mes bottes auprès de mon lit. Ma chemise et mon pantalon se retrouve derrière le paravent. La personne toque à la porte. J'enfile rapidement mon peignoir assorti avec ma robe de nuit en soie.

« Entrez » Peut-être est-ce mon père, son secrétaire ou ses gardes qui m'ont aperçu cette nuit. Rien de cela heureusement, la tête de ma nourrice Maria apparaît face à moi.

« Bonjour ma chère, avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Par intermittence, et toi Maria, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Bene » Elle regarda derrière elle en refermant la porte. « Vous êtes encore sortie, vous devriez arrêter. Vous allez bientôt vous marier et votre père est très souvent éveillé la nuit en ce moment »

« Justement, je veux profiter de ma liberté, et de mes derniers instants avec lui »

« Je vous comprends ma petite »

Ma nourrice m'enlace, ça ne me choque pas, à vrai dire j'aime ses démonstrations d'affection. Mon éducation s'est faite avec très peu d'amour, mon père trop prit par sa carrière. C'est Maria qui m'a enseigné la douceur, la gentillesse, la compassion. Tout ce qu'une mère transmet naturellement à son enfant, enfin en théorie, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle a été emportée peu de temps après ma naissance de manière très rapide. Maria m'a confié qu'elle avait très peu souffert, ce n'était pas le cas de mon père. Il avait été dévasté par sa mort, la lumière de sa vie. Ne se concentrant qu'uniquement sur son travail, je fus confié à Maria et au personnel du palazzo. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu une éducation assez complète. J'ai appris la bienséance et les relations humaines avec les femmes d'entretien, je refuse de les appeler servantes. Le capitaine et son second de la garde de mon père m'ont enseigné les bases du combat à l'épée enfin à l'époque c'était avec une lame courte. Le messager de mon père me laissait venir en course avec lui, m'entrainant à l'endurance et la vitesse. Mes surnoms étaient essentiellement 'ma petite', 'ma chère', 'princesse', toujours amicaux. Me rappelant à chaque fois que la vie avait été dure avec moi au départ, pour finalement se faire pardonner avec leur présence, leur amitié, leur soutien.

« Bon, cessons de bavarder, votre père nous attends pour aller à la basilique »

Après une toilette rapide, Maria m'aide pour m'habiller d'une robe verte pâle assortie de perles blanches et de la dentelle. Mes cheveux relevés par un élégant et complexe chignon très à la mode auprès des italiennes.

« Vous êtes rentré tard hier, et vous paraissez exténué »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Maria, il ne s'est rien passé avec Federico, on s'est juste…embrassés c'est tout » La chaleur de mes joues trahis mes émotions.

« Juste ? Un baiser n'est pas 'juste' et ce n'est 'tout' »

« Ah enfin, tu es prêtes ! Allons-y ! » Mon père ne semble pas en colère heureusement.

La basilique de Santa Croce est sans doute celle que je trouve la plus magnifique, elle n'est pas très riche mais très bien réalisée. La pierre blanche reflétait la lumière du soleil éblouissant. Mon regard se perd sur la foule, beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé pour la messe dominicale. Mon père, son secrétaire Marco, Maria et moi-même, nous installons sur un banc tout près de l'autel. Je me mets à feuilleter le missel qui m'accompagnait à chaque messe, en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Un coup de coude me fait relever la tête, merci Maria. Face à moi, Giovanni Auditore, le célèbre banquier et père de mon bel Federico. Je me lève instantanément, il me saisit la main doucement et s'incline devant moi.

« Buongiorno, la bella signorina Aurora Ventimiglia. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir »

« Buongiorno et grazie Signore Auditore. C'est pour moi un honneur »

« Mon ami ! Tu es venu avec tes fils » Mon père semble très joyeux de voir les fils Auditore. Federico me sourit, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Le second fils, Ezio, semble amoché, sa lèvre est rouge et fendue, une blessure récente. Il se saisit de ma main pour y déposer un baiser, un doux baiser. C'est un charmeur, un dragueur connu de toutes les jeunes filles. Malheureusement pour lui, il semble s'être fortement épris de la jolie Cristina Vespucci. Federico semble agacé par l'attitude actuelle de son frère, serait-il jaloux ? Mon visiteur me salut par un baise main également, notre contact physique et visuelle dure un peu plus longtemps.

« Alors, tu as déjà des prétendants pour cette ravissante jeune femme ? »

« Giovanni, bien-sûr. J'ai déjà plusieurs offres intéressantes. Dont le grand Luca Lombardi ! »

« Lombardi ! Le fils de Giulio Lombardi ? Il n'est pas trop âgé pour elle ? »

« Il n'a que 28 ans, elle en a déjà 16, bientôt 17. Une dizaine d'années d'écart c'est rien, et c'est un très bon parti. Fils du riche marchand romain, Giulio Lombardi ! » Je ne peux pas écouter la suite de l'échange entre les deux pères. 10 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à autant.

Le chant religieux résonne dans la basilique, quelque chose attire mon attention. Je tourne discrètement la tête et surprend le regard brillant de Federico. Je lui souris presque involontairement mais ces yeux se détournent immédiatement. Cet ignorance me blesse, pas seulement dans mon orgueil, un point douloureux se fait ressentir dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi ce regard intense ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me regarder à nouveau ? Pourquoi ne sourit-il plus comme d'ordinaire ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir, de retourner au palazzo, de me recoucher. Oublier cette matinée.

 **Voilà les amis, fin du premier chapitre !**

 **Normalement ça devait être un one-shot, mais je trouvais que c'était trop long. Donc l'histoire sera coupée en trois chapitres.**

 **Prenez soin de vous, et au prochain chapitre !**

 **MelleMalfoyZabini**


End file.
